Cómo pasar vergüenza Por Draco Malfoy
by MariSeverus
Summary: Solo a la forma que él sabe y conoce.
1. Comprando ropa interior para mi hija

Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, ya saben. JK Rowling.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Suspiró, sentado en el sofá. Hermione tenía mucho catarro y realmente, no quería levantarse de la cama. Desde hacía un par de días, su hija se había quejado de que necesitaba hacer compras urgentes y ella, iba a llevarla. Más sin embargo, ese ligero improvisto le arruinaba aquella salida al centro de comercios. Pero Draco... él intentaba entender qué era lo tan urgente que debían adquirir. Su hija no hablaba de eso frente a él.

— Solo necesito ropa. Papá... nada fuera de lo común.

— Samantha, dile qué es lo que necesitas. Además, no es nada que tu papá no haya visto ya— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y su hija negó con la cabeza. Ladeó la misma hacia su habitación, hacia las gavetas que había abierto.

Su ropa interior ya no le servía. Necesitaba tallas más grandes.

— Si no le dices tú, le diré yo...— Draco la miró, mientras su hija se sonrojaba y trataba de hablar de eso.

— Papá... yo necesito...

— Necesita ropa interior, Draco. Ya sabes sostenes de copa B.

¿Copa qué? Miró a su hija que apretaba sus manos con mucha vergüenza. Por lo menos agradecía que su padre no entendía ni jota de lo que estaban hablando.

— De los grandes con gancho, Draco. A ella le gustan así. De algodón, son más suaves con sus partes íntimas.

— ¡Mamá!

Le encantaba hacer eso.

— Nada de encajes. No le gustan los encajes...

— ¡Mamá!

Draco se preguntó, por qué las mujeres solían ser tan específicas. ¿Es que no se acoplaban y ya?A él no le importaba de qué tela fuesen sus bóxer, siempre y cuando lo que tuviera que tener dentro... se quedara dentro.

Excepto cuando Hermione se desvestía para ducharse o para acostarse. Era muy complicado mantenerse.

Pero de todas formas. Esperaba poder recordarlo todo. Algodón, sin encajes. ¿Qué rayos era un encaje?

Los quitaba, pero no los ponía ni los reconocía.

— ¿Necesita algo en especial, señor?— dijo una mujer, cuando él miraba los conjuntos. ¡Eran muy, pero muy ajustados! Sobretodo, esas recomendaciones de su hija... ¡ella no iba a vestirse así!

Quizá su madre...

— Necesito...— ¿qué más daba preguntárselo?

— ¡Copa B! ¿Alguien tiene por allí, una copa B para el caballero?

Se llevó una mano al rostro y negó con la cabeza. No volvería a comprar ropa interior.

— Algo menos ajustado. Mi hija apenas tiene quince.

— Pues ahora se usan así, señor.

¡Pero su hija no iba a usar algo así! Negó varias veces, cuando mostraban los más osados conjuntos. Incluso uno negro que debía mostrar las nalgas.

Ese para Hermione.

Al llegar a casa, su hija se imaginaba lo peor. Y eso fue lo que vio, cuando su padre sustrajo la ropa.

¡Parecía un pañal de anciano!

— No usaré eso... ¡no! Voy a cambiar con la ropa sexy de mamá.


	2. Me equivoqué de probador

Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, ya saben. JK Rowling.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Su hija no se decidía en qué conjunto de ropa interior, se veía bien y él ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse. Se quedó sentado esperándola, sosteniéndole todos esos que se quería probar. No sabía qué más hacer y miraba su reloj de bolsillo. Con una sonrisa suave, notó que ella había perdido medio día en eso.

Inspiró en silencio y se levantó, cuando ella le exigía otra muda de ropa. Se la pasó por encima de aquel probador y volvió a sentarse.

Sí, que si combinaba. Que si tenía que tener una bata traslúcida que ni sabía para qué la quería. Que si esto y aquello.

Molesto.

Se quedó sentado allí, por media hora más. Ella no estaba convencida y había pedido una talla más grande, de un conjunto blanco. Con encajes y bastante aceptable para sus ojos de padre. Aunque estaba pensando que tenía un novio al que quería seducir.

¿Quizá? Debía hablar con ella.

Se levantó cuando ella demandaba el quinto conjunto de aquel día. Sus tripas rugían hambrientas, pero nada de eso asustaba a su hija Samantha. Tenía que lucir muy bien.

Según sus palabras. Y como su padre podía pagarle cualquier cosa. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un conjunto azul marino y muy pronto, se había sumado a sus conjuntos a probar.

— Pásame aquel, el negro. Papá.

Eso hizo, ya era automático. Se quedó en silencio, meditando y maldiciendo para sus adentros. Al tomar aquel negro, caminó hacia el probador y simplemente lo abrió sin preocuparse por alguna cosa. Lo extendió y esperó a que su hija lo tomara.

Pero eso nunca pasó. Miró con atención y bueno...

Era otra persona. Se había equivocado de probador y... estaba agachándose, quitándose la tanga y procedía con el sujetador. Su cabello ondulado le pareció hermoso y...

¡Un momento! conocía ese perfil donde lo viera... aunque no sabía o suponía, que estuviera tan dotada...

¿O sí?

¡Hermione Granger...!

Se dio la vuelta en cuanto pensaba tomar el otro conjunto que se iba a poner y lo miró. Draco estaba sonrojado... y... ¿qué hacía Draco en esa tienda?

— ¡Lo siento!— dijo y volvió a cerrar la puerta, se apegó a ella con el alma en el pecho. ¡Eso tenía que ser de otra dimensión.

— ¿Papá?

Sintió sobre su cara, el conjunto que Hermione Granger había dejado de usar. Se apartó, tomándolo cuando cayó sobre sus manos. Ella había salido completamente vestida y muy enojada. También sonrojada... casi sin habla. Había pagado y se había ido.

— Papá... pásamelo...

— Eh... sí, toma.

Ese blanco también le quedaría muy lindo a su hija.


	3. ¡Samantha tiene una cita!

Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, ya saben. JK Rowling.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Se suponía que ese era un día especial para su hija Samantha. Sin embargo, Hermione Granger y él no se ponían de acuerdo. ¡Tenía que dejarla ir! Era su novio. Ellos ya llevaban tiempo saliendo y ese día oficializaban su romance.

Pero a Draco no le parecía oportuno, ni necesario. No iba para ninguna parte. Ella era su hija mentor. Scorpius era ya mayor y era hombre.

Aunque ya le había hablado de sexo y sus probabilidades de embarazar a una mujer. Y por supuesto, de terminar siendo el padre y con responsabilidades.

Lo de siempre.

— ¡No irá a ninguna parte!— dijo y Samantha, trataba de no propasarse con las miradas negativas y las quejas.

Teniendo quince y tratada como una bebé.

— ¡Pero, Draco! Tiene que ir... además, teniendo la casa sola... podríamos ver una película. Quizá podríamos...

Shh... mejor que se callara o entonces su hija se iba a sentir en libertinaje. Miró a Scorpius, que no dejaba de reírse de su hermana y lo señaló.

— Te vas con tu hermana.

— ¿Qué?— dijeron ambos y Draco asintió en silencio. Su madre negó con la cabeza y Samantha también. Scorpius suspiró en silencio.

Al menos iba a poder chantajearla si se besaban, con que la acusaría y se burlaría de su forma de besar.

— No iré a ninguna parte con ese descerebrado.

— Entonces no sales.

Tuvo que aceptar, su novio la esperaba afuera. Con una sonrisa autoritaria, él los miró partir en un viejo auto. Parecía que la autoridad ganaba esa vez. Claro, Hermione sabía que ella iba a odiarlo de por vida.

Al menos no era el chaperón. Eso sí la habría molestado.

— ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo? ¿En la cama o en el sofá?— preguntó Hermione, naturalmente. Él meditó.

En el sofá sí.

Pues era muy divertido. Además de que su esposa usaba ropa muy provocativa. Que en ese momento, ni le importaba puesto que se la iba a arrancar con los dientes. Luego de una ardua sesión de cariños y besos, solamente quedaba dormir un poco. Total que sus hijos iban a demorarse, seguramente.

Tomó su saco y cobijó las buenas curvas de su esposa. ¿Quién sabía si hasta las hormigas la veían exquisita?

Se quedó dormido. No previó que eso pasaría. Aunque luego de hacerlo como salvajes, algo tenía que pasarles. Mientras dormían, no escuchó la puerta que se abría y dos chicos que entraban discutiendo.

La reunión había sido un fracaso.

— Le diré a mamá como besas y haces "mm... ¡si!"

— Cállate... nunca hice eso y...

Al encender las luces, entendió de qué su papá quería protegerla.

— Draco... mira quién toca...

— Lo que sea— dijo, quitándose el saco.

— ¡Papá!— chilló su hija.

¡UPS!


End file.
